


Josh and Nancy Drew Do It

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Josh and Nancy Drew [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Condoms, Couch Sex, F/M, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lots of kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, josh being super not pushy and adorable, uncut cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Anon #1 asked: Hey I love reading your stuff over on AO3! I recently read your Josh and Nancy Drew fics and would love some more if you're able! You write Josh so well and I think Josh needs some more love. :)Anon #2 asked: So I just read your Josh stories on ao3 and I've fallen in love with the way you write him. He's such a perfect cinnamon roll. I'd love to see a continuation of that relationship, maybe with Josh getting handsy and teasing Nancy in public and around DedSec, Josh wanting Nancy to ride him the first time they bone down, and with some sweet, sweet relationship feels thrown into the mix :) thanks for the great stories you put out! You're the best!Anon #3 asked: Omg did u say a nancy drew fic is in the works? Nancy for the love of god get ur hands on some condoms please I've been waiting for some new josh fics from you ahh ily!A/N: Ah, yes. One of the most neglected requests in my Tumblr inbox. Behold! Ask and you shall receive. I hope you all like this one. It's smutty and fluffy and full of messy feels.





	Josh and Nancy Drew Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



“Well… how is it?” Nancy asked - not apprehensive at all. 

She blinked beyond the harsh glow from Josh’s monitor and twisted the slinky pencil skirt in her fingers. Every so often, he’d lean into the rainbow LCD, scrutinizing the lines on his screen like they were some indecipherable language. 

Not a great sign, she thought. 

“It’s mediocre,” he finally said and pointed to the code, making her heart sink just a bit. Of course, he wasn’t going to turn around and start marveling at her genius - wouldn’t begin strapping her into hacker gear with a party hat and hand her a minted certificate on gray hat hacking. If anything she wasn’t even a script kiddie in his eyes...

Nancy sucked on her bottom lip - more than somewhat dismayed - and braced herself for Josh’s sober analysis. 

“This is backward, and you executed the service with a semicolon which is why it won’t work even when you try to run it through Ray’s safety net program. Need to triple check there are no spaces next time. You do it every time and-“ Josh halted, turning to Nancy with a calculating look, then back to her most recent Trojan attempts on his screen as if he recognized he was maybe a little... just a little bit harsh on a noob like herself. 

He didn’t sugarcoat stuff. Nancy knew that, but it didn’t lessen the blow any knowing this was just how Josh worked.

Backtracking several characters, he highlighted a line of code colored red with a dragging click, making it blue in black under the cursor and smiled at her in that way he did that made her heart go a little mushy. 

“Look,” he gestured, “It’s a mess here. Here - and here, but you typed everything else out properly. For someone who didn’t know what a command prompt was six days ago, it’s promising.”

“I’ll take it,” Nancy said with a snap before he could find any more errors in it and list them all out in one long comment. She really, really didn’t want to listen to a bullet point list of all her oversights after the long day she’d had smiling at scummy cToS sales managers; lying through her teeth at uninformed consumers. 

As helpful as Josh was and as patient as he'd been with her during this steep learning curve, Nancy was too tired for one of Josh's famous deconstructions. 

He was right though - it was quite the mess, but maybe she could improve? Couldn’t hurt to keep at it, right? It was her first try after all. Perhaps it amounted to nothing in the end, but everyone had to start somewhere… and Nancy wanted desperately to find something else she could be - something that wasn’t filled with fake smiles in return for a dirty paycheck. 

“... seems like I’m not really making much progress, which is discouraging. Do you really think I’ve got a shot at doing this - like, at all?” She asked the side of his face. It was a silly thing to ask because Josh never lied and she sucked at code and-

“Yes.”

For a second she startled, “What? -wait, really?”

Josh nodded, “Ignoring the empty space in your code, there are no repeated errors after you're presented with the mistake and given a proper solution. With this level of enthusiasm, you could be working with Horatio in a matter of months. We’re nearly infiltrated in your building. Soon we won't need you there anymore.”

“Yeah, but,” Nancy felt thrown for a loop - bewildered, “do you mean you won’t need me or-“

“DedSec won’t need your connections anymore. You’ll put in your two-weeks or… whatever people do, then I can teach you more. We won’t get far on one hour a day. I can teach you everything you'll need to know if given more one-on-one time.”

That was… a huge lifestyle change that Josh assumed she'd go through with. 

Nancy wanted to be a hacker, she really did, just like Josh or LowRes, or any of them but for some reason, she’d never thought about Josh having a plan like this. They’d never talked about it before, and Nancy wasn’t too sure she knew how she felt about it. Josh’s unceremonious approach to her losing all her income, as though he didn't fully realize why she started working there in the first place, was surprising. 

She wanted to make a difference. 

A more private, juvenile side of her wanted to be part of a group like theirs where people woke up when they wanted and the mantra of the day was ‘fuck the government’... among other things, but that stuff wouldn’t pay her rent or power or all the other bills she had. 

“I don’t think I can afford to quit my job, Josh…”

“We’ll handle the logistics. Money isn’t a problem,” he informed simply, allowing her to get momentarily lost in the fantasy of throwing cinnamon cookies at Josh while they both teamed up to hack into some super secret agent network. Having sexy times in his computer chair and forgetting what adult responsibilities were. 

She liked that idea. Loved that type of future, but she wasn’t convinced it was in any way feasible. No one made a decision like that out of the blue, unless Josh had been figuring this out long before now. 

Nancy looked around Josh’s office, peered around the corner at the rest of the deserted hackerspace and wondered how they afforded all of it. Apparently, there was money in hacking… somewhere, and whether it was stealing from corporate scum or chivalrous side jobs, there wasn’t just a paycheck but a big one. 

“Mmm’kay,” Nancy reflected, “so... I quit my job, and you’ll find me a way to cover my bills? Jesus, Josh... I’ll put in my two-weeks tomorrow if you’ve got a reliable plan.”

“Yes,” Josh said without even looking at her as though a decision like quitting the job she’d worked the past several years for was so low on his radar it barely warranted a passive concern. 

“I'll have this final backdoor finished for you to insert by lunchtime tomorrow and then you’ll quit. If I had an assistant, I could process thirty-five percent more data. There’s enough flush coming in for me to cover your costs while I teach you everything. It would be... beneficial... for the both of us."

Teach her everything, she thought while her heart started racing with anticipatory excitement. 

“I… guess it could work,” she susurrated. Half to herself and half to him. 

While Josh repaired her code, she scooted the swivel chair close enough until his shoulder became the perfect perch to rest her chin on. The contact made Josh hit the wrong key - delete - and continue on with the faintest of sighs. She smiled as the sugary aroma of him made her tongue tingle. 

“It will work,” Josh told her; sounding a little less composed as she exhaled against his neck. 

She’d never thought much about the future… at least not beyond the coming weekend with Josh or the evenings after work, but now all she could think about was running amuck with DedSec and Josh and doing a butt load of cool cyber stuff. Of course, being a grey hat hacker wasn’t all eighties synth wave music and key commands. If she was gonna do something like this - try to hack for a living - then she had to be ready to go to jail, get kidnapped or… killed... also grinding long hours just like Josh did.

Nancy thought about the short nerdy girl, LowRes, and all the shit she’d gone through with Horatio, wondering how she herself would react to Josh being on the receiving end of a kidnapping… or vice versa. Of course, that train of thought was dark and the day had already been ick, so she sighed out negative thoughts against Josh’s green hood as he typed across the keys like a machine.

Willing funnier thoughts into existence seemed like a much better use of her time. 

Nancy pictured Josh’s cowlick when he woke up the few times they’d fallen asleep together. There was that moment last week where Wrench and Marcus had been arguing about high stakes turtle racing while LowRes threw gummy bears until they stuck on one of Wrench’s mask spikes… Ray trying to reason with the little dog as it ate his weed stash in front of everyone... Low kissing Wrench's neck until the cyberpunk melted into the floor. 

There was never a dull moment here. 

In the dregs of her mental montage of hilarity, a remembrance leaped into existence. Oh, yeah, she thought; grinning. 

Nancy bit her tongue to hold back the devious chuckle and jerked her chair a little closer; lips branding the back of Josh’s neck through the chartreuse cotton. 

“So,” Nancy smiled warmly when his upper body tensed and then rapidly decompressed before continuing, “Are you still weirded out about catching LowRes and Wrench doing the do on the communal sofa?”

“Ugh,” Josh groaned; shoulder stiffening under her chin. 

The hard clicking of his mouse - the key mashing while repairing her messy code - was revealing enough about his views on the matter. He’d informed her of the situation after Marcus was chatting with Horatio about wanting one of the sofa sets from Nudle because Josh wasn’t gonna sit on the sectional ‘ever’ again. The story was pretty funny, even if Josh was clearly grossed out, saying that Low was like his sister and seeing her in such a primal position, was ‘not ideal.’ He’d also grumbled something about Wrench having a weird looking dick, which was hilarious. 

After a long minute of silence, Josh finally spoke up after inserting the fixed code into a program that looked like… well, something way too complicated, “I don’t understand them. Privacy is practically nonexistent. Marcus gave them a room in Silicon Valley, they should use it. All voyeuristic tendencies aside, they don’t need to copulate on the couch. I eat my cereal there. It’s… unsanitary.”

She bit her lip to hold back the knee-jerk giggle.

“I wonder how many times people have… ya know, done it in here,” Nancy emphasized ‘here’ in reference to the whole HQ as if the idea was appalling. She smirked at the half-reflection of Josh’s expression in the command console window. 

He was so cute when he got grossed out, or maybe it was adorable anytime his face contorted, be it in abhorrence or pleasure. Nancy found the rawness oddly sexy. The way his chin dimpled and the soft ridge between his brows bunched with that tension line… jesus…

“Thinking about it is… troubling," he continued, "I’ll never sit there again. I told them there was no amount of steam cleaning he could do to change my mind.”

Dammit, but he was so cute when his lips did that pinch and his nose wrinkled. It was a bit mean, but Nancy thought he looked charming when he was troubled, not seriously of course - all in good fun. There was just something so amusing about Josh being disgusted by his friends boning on the couch. 

“The shock will probably wane in a few days,” she mentioned, to which Josh just answered with silence. 

“I mean... it’s just sex… how bad could it have been?”

Josh remained withdrawn even though a plethora of emotions crossed his face as his brain ran through what he’d seen. Nancy could almost visualize the scenes just by the level of loathing shown in the dark computer screen. 

With her chin still on his shoulder and nails in her skirt hem, Nancy turned to his neck and nosed the hood around just enough that her warm breath stroked the side of his neck, “We could always give them a taste of their own medicine…”

Josh made a short sound in his throat and gulped. She could feel the slight movement against her lips and the delicate pulse of his heartbeat underneath his skin. The fact that he didn’t pull away at her proposal was encouraging. 

Tentatively, she continued, “Sometimes it’s better to join than fight back, right? You said that yourself.”

“That was-” he whispered; sputtering slightly when her lips brushed up along the warm skin toward his jaw and back down. Out the corner of her eye, she noted how his cheeks had gone red. 

Nancy coated his neck with soft kisses until he was panting quietly, then rested her chin back on his shoulder with a broad, satisfied smile.

“Obviously you weren’t talking about catching your friends rawing it, sure,” she murmured, watching his fingers fumble on the keys - delete, delete, delete - before they curled into loose fists, “but...”

There was a brief lull that made thoughts of fooling around in the spot Josh got mentally scarred in, hit her hard. He could sit back and relax while she sucked him off; massaging his stomach and sides until he came in her mouth with one of those fantastic warm groans. 

“But?” He asked, turning his head towards her. 

Nancy leaned back enough to lock eyes with him as he peered down at her with a light flush and a blank, expecting look. She smirked and slipped an arm around him, softly urging him back into the computer chair until a delicate exhale ran out his nostrils. 

In the console command window, his eyes widened in response.

She imagined wiggling her tongue around the snug pocket of foreskin around his cockhead until Josh became erect again and then she’d push him down on the sofa - key necklace falling in the hollow of his throat - and ride him right there until there were more than just physical memories soaked into the furniture. It would be pretty hot, but usually when Nancy daydreamed about having sex with Josh it involved a warm, spacious bed with candles lit and rain pouring down outside... not hot and dirty sex on the same couch his friends sat on and slept on and apparently fucked on.

“But what?” Josh asked again; more than just curious by now. 

“Well,” Nancy said, blushing already, “it’s been awhile since we had time to fool around. Everyone’s gonna be gone for a bit, right?” 

His chest was rising and falling faster as Nancy leisurely caressed her palms down his chest, under the cold bite of the open hoodie zipper and rubbed heat into the light layer of fat below the button-up polo. Under her palms, Nancy could feel his heart pounding and hoped he was aroused and not anxious. Sometimes it was hard to tell with him unless he stated either or.

“Alcatraz is a twenty-minute ferry ride...” Josh responded, almost to himself, looking down at her hands as they trailed along his sternum. 

His fingers still hadn’t budged from their fisted state over the keys. 

He continued with a waiver, “It’ll take them an hour to scope out the place. Plus, Sitara said she’d bring back cinnamon cookies from Flour Power before it closes. They’ve been gone for fifteen. Traffic will be bad coming back. We have two hours minimum.”

“Should I be jealous about those cookies or just grateful you’ve got a calculator-brain?” Nancy asked and smiled excitedly when he shook his head; shaking with a subdued chuckle.

Beneath the drag of her fingernails across his collar bones, Josh's laugh cut off. His key necklace clinked as he groaned and leaned back; head lulling over the neck rest when her thumb nudged underneath his adam’s apple. Without missing a second, she was there with lips on his skin, laying kisses over his neck.

Nancy blew hot breath over moist patches of spit - her insides growing damp - and planted another wet kiss on his bouncing artery. She pulled him further into the computer chair backing, hugging him through the stiff plastic - open mouth on his skin - and sucked on his neck carefully. 

Josh whined; fingers flexing, toying with the keys until they clenched into fists again. 

She tongued lightly salted flesh, laid feathery kisses up until she felt the delicate peach fuzz of his cheek and leaned into the shell of his ear, “So, is that a yes to fooling around then or-?”

“Yes,” Josh wheezed, for once sounding like he wasn’t agreeing to the most benign thing in the world and then, after a swallow, continued naturally, “I thought about putting you on the desk when they left, but you seemed eager to go through the homework I gave you last night. It’s fine. Not bad. The code I mean, but-”

Nancy nipped at his earlobe, brimming with a thrill when he hitched half-silently and moaned. 

“It-” he paused, “... it needs improvement, but everyone has to start somewhere.” 

He did this - went back and repeated previous conversation topics when he was thrown out of his element. Nancy had the pleasure of kissing his cock one time while he tried to pick up an old conversation about her new meditation music and how it was ‘proven to lower blood pressure in people with stress disorders.’

Maybe it was weird. Another quirk of his that she didn’t understand, but Nancy loved it. 

“I dunno how, but you just turned me on and made me feel self-conscious, all at the same time,” Nancy laughed just loud enough to tickle the downy hairs along his jaw, nudging his cheek with her nose. She placed a hot kiss on his neck again before running her teeth down until her chin warmed above his collarbone, “but the self-conscious part is already fading. You said something about me and your desk?”

Josh gave the barest nod. 

“I wanted to sit you on my desk,” his words trailed off as her fingers reached down his stomach to the top button on his cargo pants, “... wanted to eat you out again, but - I didn’t want to say anything before. Wrench and LowRes are spontaneous. It works for them.”

Nancy felt her cunt tingle at the idea and twisted her wrist, thumb digging the button open; fingers gliding the zipper down. If Josh had actually done something like that she might have fainted… after experiencing whatever outstanding orgasm he’d get out of her of course. 

He was half hard already and getting stiffer by the second. 

Nancy folded her palm under his briefs, touching bare, heated cock and cupped it with a husky moan. Two steady strokes got him to full hardness, and with a raw whimper, Josh let her roll his foreskin back. The exposed glands must have felt overloaded against the cotton of his underwear.

Josh bowed his head, chin on his chest, and watched as she jerked him off beneath the fabric, wringing precum to the surface. He moaned, gasped and threw his head back again when she dabbed a finger along his oozing slit, pulling precum away to moisturize the folded back skin until he was grappling the edge of his desk.

"There," she sighed, "... right there, huh?"

Nancy painted the side of his neck in loving lip presses and the occasional faint hickey while Josh muttered something about sucking on her clit, but the words were senseless. 

Getting eaten out sounded great, but Nancy loved all the sounds Josh made when he was being touched like this - it was hard to find the right spots, and when she did, it was hard to let them go. 

The last time Josh went down on her was back in her apartment on her couch with all the lights, but her bar fixture turned off. There had been nothing ‘not hot’ or good about it - it had been amazing, but he’d come over specifically because he wanted to taste her again. There hadn’t been anything spontaneous about it.

“We should - we just... just do things. Just, do them. They have a healthy sex life,” Josh continued in a grayish tone and made a tight face in the computer screen even while Nancy started pulling at the slippery fluids from the head of his cock, painting it down root and base. 

“Whether I like it or not… they’re good role models, so it stands to reason that spontaneity,” he paused, holding his breath as she made a tight ring out of thumb and pointer finger, rolling foreskin from leaking tip to frenulum, “... could be a positive. Having sex with only a seconds notice, it should be something we try often.” 

The way he said stuff like that, matter-of-fact and so technically despite getting jerked off, made that nerve in her stomach twang in eager pleasure. Not sure why, to be honest, but it was like listening to a human-computer talk dirty with exposed wiring. Sexy and smart and a little overclocked. 

“Don’t-” Nancy swallowed a lump and tugged her hand from his pants, sliding back as Josh swiveled in his chair to face her, “-don’t you want to wait until we have all night to… do it? What about condoms? What about...“

She was gonna say candles but bit her tongue because yeah... that sounded silly even to her. 

Josh looked at her cheeks for a moment, making them grow darker with blood flow before he put his hands on the sides of her thighs. His stiff, thick cock was stuck halfway out his briefs; red at the exposed head; shiny. She licked her lips at the peeking dick like she wanted to shove him back and swallow him down. 

Nancy tore her eyes off it and watched the way his eyes lowered as he rubbed his thumbs across the skin between the black side-slits of her skirt.

It had been… awhile since that evening on her sofa where he’d eaten her heart out. Just the thought of Josh doing anything sexual to her was in of itself, arousing as hell. Even the little brushes of his fingers on the small of her back when they were hanging out were making her wet as of late.

“Umm,” she swallowed, “I mean… you were talking about eating me out, not sex, right?”

“I can do both. I have condoms in the green filing cabinet - it’s in the second drawer down. No one looks in there. It’s where I keep the event logs from the weekly diagnostics.”

“The event… what? Wait, how long have you…” Nancy didn’t think her cheeks could get any redder than they were right now, “Do you really want to?”

“We don’t have to. If you want we can go over the code again.” He sounded so calming - so unthreatening despite her working his cock to diamond hardness a several seconds ago. She could feel her blood pressure dropping; cheeks going from red to pink, before finally cooling down enough that her brain wasn’t dopey to the point of stupidity.

“No, please. Let's do it. I’m so fucking wet right now,” she admitted; feeling less embarrassed by saying so because Josh never seemed too worried about telling her when he was hard or what he wanted or was thinking. He didn’t even seem concerned about the adorable red dick poking over dark grey cotton.

The moisture between her thighs was only growing slicker, and honestly, Josh could just pick whatever the hell he wanted to do, and she’d fall further in love with him. Instead of words, though, Josh tugged her thighs open so he could scoot himself close enough to lean in and kiss her soundly. 

Nancy, as always, melted into him. 

“Oh, Josh,” she breathed against his mouth before he touched his tongue to her lips, “... fuck me,” and there, with his hands rubbing her skirt gradually up the length of her thighs, she licked at his mouth and moaned into a wet, slanted kiss that tasted of tropical Red Bull. 

Nancy hugged his neck, pulling him in and rolled her hips as soon as Josh got his fingers wedged under the stretchy black material, shoving it up under her rear. 

He didn't waste any time. 

The skirt was left bunched around her waist; exposing her silly green striped panties - the ones she caught him holding one day while looking through her underwear drawer in a spectrum display of boundless love.

Josh smiled against her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth. He looked down for a second and grinned adorably, “You wore them.” 

The heel of his hand delved between the cushion of her inner thighs, dragging against the wet cotton covering her slit until his fingertips pressed against her clit. Nancy moaned into his precise kisses and ran a hand up under his hood; toying with the short hair on the nape of his neck before it got lost under the wool beanie. 

“... yes,” she sighed and pushed her other hand to his hip, hooking a middle finger inside the stretchy waistband trapping his dick to his stomach and yanked it down. 

Josh’s hand tapped her thighs open. He flattened a palm against her and rubbed two fast fingers from clit to core. The graze of wet fabric only added to the massaging pleasure, and before she could catch her breath, Nancy was squirming to get closer - to feel him more firmly.

It wasn’t exactly spontaneous, at least that was one of the few cloudy thoughts that ran through her mind before Josh moaned on her tongue - left her soaked cunt - and grabbed twin handfuls of her ass. With two thick squeezes, she sorta forgot most external thoughts. 

Josh lifted her up with a grunt and walked her the two steps to his desk, setting her down carefully… but not careful enough not to bump the sticky tip of his cock against her inner thigh; smearing slippery precum in a trailing arch.

Nancy immediately wrapped her legs around his hips; whining like a silly girl during her first foray while he pried her thighs back open. 

“Can I do it?” Josh asked between gentle, somewhat frantic kisses.

She nodded. 

Nancy already forgot what she agreed to, but knew it didn’t matter. Josh could do anything to her, and she’d drink it all down with happy gasps and greedy moans. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. 

One moment he was pecking her lips with an innocent smile, kind eyes locked on her own, and the next second he was kneeling down on the floor; breath on the damp cotton over her slit. It all happened so fast that Nancy was left mouthing her surprise, looking around his darkly lit office like she was waking up from some odd, sex dream. She expected for someone to come running down the stairs at any moment and catch Josh stroking her inner thighs with his cute, pointed nose on her cotton-covered mound. 

“I thought-“ she was halfway to asking if he was gonna fuck her right here when he started kissing her through green and white stripes; sucking at the moisture stuck in the ringspun cotton of her underwear. 

The sounds he made caused Nancy to blush so hard her elbows bounced, leaving her hunched over where she whimpered and hid her face in her hands. There was no other way to handle the… everything that was happening other than to cover her braided expression of pleasure.

“... oh, god… Josh, I can’t believe you're… doing...” There was no finishing her pointless ramblings because Josh peeled her panties away from the soft, drenched folds and instantly sucked them into his mouth; tongue gliding between them until he was rolling the firm tip around her clit with the tact of a human sex robot. Never again would she make fun of him for ‘studying’ sex tips online… 

… never again. 

“Oh,” she lamented. 

The warm, slick muscle of his tongue pointed, nudged and flicked the sodden bundle of nerves until she was sucking down moans like they were ragged breaths after a marathon. There was nothing else she could think to say even if she could manage it. 

Josh opened his mouth over her until every fold and crease was covered, and then he sucked; nose denting her mound.

Nancy glanced down at him through her spread fingers and nibbled at the meat of her palm while Josh ate her out with the finesse of someone who’d been doing it for a living. He didn’t even have his eyes opened. They were closed, and he wore an oddly tranquil expression on his face as he licked and sucked and wiggled his tongue through all the fine wrinkles. 

His hands pressed her thighs open; thumbs clutching and fingertips denting. 

The pink, wet glisten of his tongue folded and stretched, rubbing hard wide circles under the hood of her clit until the pleasure became sharp and tears stung in her eyes. It was too good to lean away from, and a shuddering exhale dispelled most of the pent-up tension, making the bliss collapse into softness.

She shook as a warm rush traveled in ripples around his touch and blushed as trickles of saliva slid between her cheeks to the desk he’d sat her on. This was much wetter than any of Josh’s previous tongue-acrobatics. 

“So close,” she said between her fingers, biting one knuckle to stifle a loud cry. 

Nancy twitched, hips swaying unintentionally into Josh’s open mouth, and before she could collapse back into his computer setup, she pulled a hand off her face and planted it on the desk behind her. The movement accidentally bumped the edge of his keyboard, making the plastic snap back on the desk and a worried bolt go down her spine.

“Shit… sorry,” Nancy muttered, blushing hard. 

She licked her lips again until they felt raw and swollen and apologized again, but Josh only paused for a moment before moving his hands to her waist where the creases of her skirt were still bunched up over the swell of her hips. He clutched her firmly - holding her in place - until Nancy could see the muscles in his forearms bulge under the light dusting of hair before the soft skin disappeared under green sleeves. 

“I…” she gasped, sliding her fingers from her face to rest a hand over Josh’s hooded head, “... I want you - want to… fuck you, please?” 

The words were barely out before she curled her stomach and sobbed. 

She bit her lip and trembled straight into a wet orgasm. The pleasure Josh could pull from her with his mouth was unlike anything she could replicate on her own, and while she moaned and quivered through her climax, Nancy knew that sex with him would be the same.

New. Unique. Wonderful. 

“It’s not bigger than average, but you might want to be on top for the first time,” Josh said a few inches from her with only the slightest trace of exhaustion as proof that the same voice came from the guy who just licked her into oblivion.

Nancy felt her inner thighs jump and twitch around his shoulders - under his forearms - and felt slightly… ashamed. 

“It’s not my first time, Josh… also, you’re sorta above average - like a lot.”

“Thank you, but it doesn’t matter. After several months the vaginal muscles return to their original rigidity,” Josh informed her, still kneeling between Nancy's legs, “there's evidence that the hymen can even grow back sometimes not that yours has. Ignoring your elasticity... I don’t want to underperform my first time. It’s better if I sit down.” 

Nancy squinted in a stupor and gazed down at him. The light gleam on his lower lip made her clit tickle with warmth. 

Did Josh want her to ride him? - That was… really hot, although he could have asked her less analytically but that in its own way was sexy too. Josh was an enigma at times, but now he was standing up and smiling and tugging that green filing cabinet drawer open.

The crinkle of plastic wrapping got her heart hammering. Condoms and cock and fucking, she thought; bright, bold words flashing in her head.

“We should move to the couch then,” she mentioned, still blushing like mad. 

Josh gave her a look that said he hated that idea, but after looking around - lingering over his computer chair - he nodded unhappily.

“Alright,” he said while stuffing his hanging pocket with at least three condoms as if he planned on using them all which just got her pulse rate skyrocketing, “I won’t be thinking about Wrench and LowRes once I’m inside you. It’s fine.” 

“Your dirty talk is the best,” Nancy murmured, near hypnotized by the smile on his face and how jarring it was with the hard, purple-headed cock jutting from his open pants. 

She took his offered hand and let him slide her off the desk. The squeal of saliva-coated flesh and laminated black wood made her bite down a soft chuckle. Nerves ate at her stomach, but she followed behind him eagerly even though her underwear was still stuck inside the divot of her inner thigh, exposing those sensitive folds to the onslaught of her warm, wet inner thighs as she walked quickly behind him. 

They fell into the sofa like a couple stoned youths, Josh smiling with his teeth - cheeks dimpling - and tugging her in for a gentle kiss. Nancy sank into him, feeling muscle memory kick in as she shoved him down into the bottom cushions, twisting her lips around the tip of his tongue until she could suck on it softly. 

Josh bent a knee against the sofa backing, lifted his hips and tried to get at the condom in his pocket while she straddled him around his hidden sack, treating his tongue like a small cock; flicking the tip and delving in to suck and moan around it. 

“Haaa,” Josh gasped as her teeth scraped his taste buds, sounding so desperate compared to before that Nancy reared back to look at the wet mouth, pink cheeks and hooded gaze like it was the first time she’d seen him like this… it was, in a way. Eager, unquenched sexual longing stabbed her right in the chest - lubricated by love and admiration - and Nancy wiggled back into his thighs so he could get the condom on while she undid gold buttons on her dress shirt.

Josh flicked his gaze back and forth between his cock and her revealing skin. The condom wrapper ripped as she shouldered off her shirt into a pile over his knee. The snap of latex-free rubber punctuated the unlatched hook between her breasts, letting the hugged globes spill free before him. 

Air conditioning attacked her nipples, molding them into hard buds as Josh stared and fumbled between them, struggling to get the condom rolled down his dick while also staring at her breasts as they bounced on her ribs with each staggering breath. 

Nancy couldn’t wait a minute more.

Bending down, she moved his hands away from the condom-tipped cock and rolled it the rest of the way down until the snug band was cinched around his base and the air started to reek of generic lube and rubber. It brought back memories of college and encounters that had nothing on this - on Josh… 

“I love you,” she told him, staring into his deep eyes until the tense line of his mouth curved upwards and the same words were said back to her. The radiant heat in her chest was still spreading from his confession while Nancy angled his cock, rubbed herself along the tip enough to drench the thickness, and sank down into his lap; swallowing inch after inch.

Josh was right, she thought with a pinch of burning discomfort. It’d been so long since she’d last had sex and, regardless of his humble comment on the size of his dick, he was well above average. 

She sucked in a wheeze of pleasure and cupped her stomach as he filled her up and up and deeper still to the point of too much. Her fingers clutch beneath her skirt and the headrest respectively; turning pale. 

It was silly to think about, but Nancy swore she could feel the bulge beneath her abdomen where his cock was nestled. 

“You’re so - so warm,” Josh stammered; hands on her waist like she’d float away if he didn’t hang on. His shoulders were stuffed into the cushions, but his chin was nudged to his chest, staring where she sat flushed over his groin. His beautiful brown eyes were wide and blown full black. 

"... and tight. I knew you would be but - but how long was it since the last time? It shouldn't be... so tight..."

Nancy made a sound of stifled pain, shifted forward until the bulb of his cockhead was hitting the edge of her cervix and groaned, “I can’t remember even… I…”

There were no words. 

Something beyond the stretched, throbbing pang inside was clogging her throat - something emotional and beyond what she had a word for other than flower-terms she’d already spoken to him countless times already. It was love and commitment and an urgent, rapacious need to be close to him. 

Nancy held in a tiny sob and scrambled to kiss him. 

Josh inhaled, maybe taken by surprise when her fingers ran up under his beanie - elbows bent over his chest - and started rowing her hips over his cock as her lips plucked his own. He was lifeless under her mouth for only a moment before Nancy’s skin prickled beneath his hot palms as they swept up her naked back; cupping her shoulders. 

His canvas pants brushed her backside as he curled his knees, giving her a surface to bounce off of. 

Moans fell out of her mouth and into his. 

Nancy rocked back and forth, ignoring the sodden squelch of her fluids and the lubed condom as Josh kissed her, panting and pulled her closer until her nipples were stinging across his polo. She needed more skin. More. Just... more... 

“Yes,” she moaned, pulling free buttons from his collar, down his chest and stomach until his bare chest was grazing her hanging breasts with each rock and roll; forward and backward. 

“... yes,” she sighed again and raked her nails over the top of his head, sweeping his bangs off the sweat of his brow, knocking his beanie back and started kissing his cheek, temple, and forehead. 

Josh huffed as she rested her mouth beside his salty hairline. 

The slow, firm sway of her hips turned frantic and ragged. She wanted more - just… more of everything and the burn in her clit was pounding over the soft, wet down of pubic hair while each motion left her empty and then filled. Hollow and stuffed...

“It’s coming,” Josh stammered; hot breath against her throat, pouring between her breasts, warning her nipples into soft nubs. The sound of his voice all jittery and hurried made her cunt twang with an overwhelming chord of pleasure. She cried soundlessly as bliss slapped inside her again and again - each hit extending time. 

Nancy sobbed and slid her forehead against his own - sweat mingling - and prayed that none of DedSec decided to head home early. If this moment had to end… it was gonna end with the both of them stuck together in a happy mess and not bumbling like some teenagers with their hands in the each other’s pants. 

“I’m-it’s…” Josh sucked in a laborious breath, palms fumbling to grip her ass before squeezing it tight and tugging her inside the crevice of his hips with the relentless force of a guy about to cum. Just seeing him unraveled like this was enough to send her reeling.

She knew he wouldn’t last long the first time, maybe not even the second or third time. This was all new for him… but Nancy hiccuped as a surge of pleasure warmed up into her chest again, and realized it was the same for her. Both of them were treading new waters… crossing bridges and experiencing newly heightened bliss they’d never acknowledged before. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he announced with fingers throbbing in her ass cheeks, breath coming in timed pants against her chin. 

Nancy blinked back stinging tears and grasped his hair as tight as she could before fucking back and forth over his cock until her clit was crushing and his cock was pounding bliss in all the harder. She shut her eyes, unwound her shoulders and felt the condom expanding as Josh trembled and hissed; vulnerable, boyish sounds of shameless pleasure. 

Nancy clung to him while he came, focusing on all the places they touched - nipples brushing his chest, her inner thighs sweaty against his waist, his cock wedged and throbbing within, and the breath between them. She rocked forward and back, and felt a soft, sweetly intimate orgasm fold over in her core as Josh’s hips rolled up into her slower and weaker and then… collapsed into the sofa. 

Knowing he was oversensitive, Nancy barely moved much as he laid there with a lethargic, toothy smile, only rotating her hips enough to feel the last, torpid licks of euphoria before stilling; heart hammering in her throat. 

“Fuck,” Josh cursed against her mouth with a sparkling smile. 

"Fuck, indeed." Nancy gasped a laugh as he pinched her bum tenderly.

Exhausted beyond reasoning, she sank into his body where Josh immediately wrapped her into a firm hug. Nothing had ever felt so perfect. She'd never been so fulfilled while she snuggled into him, inhaling the scent of sharp sweat.

One of his palms held her just below the neck, trailing fingertips through the ruined updo and scattered, sweaty strands that stuck between her shoulder blades. 

"Did you finish?" Josh asked her, only slightly out of breath. 

Nancy nodded but couldn't speak. It'd been awhile like he said and she'd gotten used to her desk job so much that just the eight or ten minutes she'd spent riding him had tuckered her out like a mile-long race would have three years ago.

"I thought..." he swallowed against her cheek, rolling into her as his cock started to soften, "I could feel you contracting. I thought you'd come, but I wasn't sure. Does it always do that?"

Nancy nodded, mumbled and started combing his short damp hair behind a hot ear, "Depends how good it is... can you still feel it?" 

Her cunt was still spasming weakly, but the most energetic waves were long gone. She smirked against his neck and tightened her lower muscles until they clutched and released his semi-flaccid cock. The sharp inhale it got out of him was worth the faint burn.

"Yes," he gasped, "I felt that one and some before. I read about it, but it's different feeling them for myself."

Nancy laughed at that, falling further into him as his hands stroked down her naked spine and back over the supple flesh of her bottom, "... yeah, I would assume there'd be a big difference. I uhm," a blush heated down her neck, "kinda can't believe we did it for the first time on this couch. It sorta smells like gasoline."

"If you can't beat them. Join them," Josh told her frankly, "You were right. I can't remember why I was so upset with them anymore. Sex is... good. I love it even if it's messy."

"Try doing it without a condom," she smirked, locking her elbows beside his head to look down at the drying sweat and fading flush coating his soft features, "the mess is quadrupled, and I get the best of it."

"You'd want to?" he asked and then sucked in a breath as she lifted her lips, letting his cock slip and lay over his hip. 

Nancy gave him a soft kiss, sweeping his hair back and smiled against his lips before nodding slightly, "I can make the proper preparations for that to happen if you'd like. I've never had sex without a condom so it could be brand new for the both of us."

"I would like that," Josh told her quickly, watching her remove the condom with a pinch around the flaccid head. There was a milky white dollop of cum stuck to his puckered foreskin, and even though the condom made him taste more bitter than usual, she crawled down and licked it off while Josh moaned and twitched.

The three condoms in his pocket were praiseworthy, but if the light tonguing of his foreskin and a few sucks didn't bring him back to stiffness, then he was done for at least an hour or so. Maybe they'd have time to do it again before everyone came back from the island, but Nancy liked the idea of inviting him to spend the night at her place tonight.

She had a lot of candles they could light, and the thought of being on her back with her legs wrapped around him while Josh fucked into her was... sorta all she could think about now. 

"Should we get dressed and put some cartoons on for a little bit?" Nancy asked, "I dunno if I can focus on your lessons right now."

"Thirty minutes. That's the perfect amount of time to let the endorphins wear off, then we can practice coding some more... unless you want to have sex again."

Josh looked unapologetic when he informed her further, "I bought a box of forty-eight. Also, Wrench bought be ribbed ones that are for 'her pleasure.' He said they are guaranteed good."

"Oh, god," Nancy blushed and smiled and half-laughed into his bare chest as he clutched her around the ribs, "I really need to get used to everyone knowing everything about everybody around here."

"Or I can bring the condoms to your apartment."

She smiled against his skin, "We can fuck and write scripts in between. I could even call in sick tomorrow... if you wanted."

"I'll probably need another day to get that backdoor ready anyway. Tomorrow won't give me enough time if you let me come over. I think I'd rather spend time with you anyway."

Coming from a guy like Josh, that was almost better than hearing that he loved her. Choosing her over coding all night meant she was more fun than speaking computer and that was worthy of another kiss, and another... and maybe a soft raspberry against his ribs just to hear him snort.

She absolutely, utterly and irrevocably loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I had a lot of fun finally getting a hold on how I wanted to write this. Hopefully, you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Please, if you have the time, leave me a comment letting me know what you like or didn't like. And thank you to the wonderful Anons for their requests.
> 
> Big thanks to Darth Fucamus for combing through this for any major errors. All minor typos are my own. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
